It Started With A Cat's Romance
by WritingTrash
Summary: Arthur had high hopes for his sixth year at Hogwarts, but chasing his cat all over the castle was not one of them. USUK Pottertalia


**So I read this prompt (hi, you don't know me, we're from different houses, and i'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, but i think your cat is in love with my toad??) from tumblr so I decided that would be the best usuk one-shot. I love Gryffindor!Arthur and Slytherin!Alfred, so here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or this prompt.**

The Gryffindor grumbled under his breath as he opened every door he passed, hoping one of them would reveal his cat. This was very unlike Scone, a Scottish Fold, usually the cat wouldn't get up for anything less than tea, much like Arthur himself. For the first five years, Scone barely left his dorm, much less Gryffindor tower. Of course, cats were allowed to roam all over the castle, but this was just ridiculous. It was like he was dealing with a totally different cat.

He was nearing the Slytherin dungeons when he finally found Scone curled up on a windowsill, along with another cat. That was strange as well, Arthur was probably the only living thing that could touch Scone without being shredded, until now. The Brit scoffed and walked up to the window.

The other cat seemed to be a white Maine Coon with brown fluff around his neck and a similarly brown fluffy tail. He also had odd markings around his blue eyes. The other cat seemed to be nearly twice as big as Scone, probably a combination of fat and fur. His cat was ditching him for this? To cuddle up to a fat and fluffy cat?

Arthur couldn't help but feel offended.

"Why in bloody hell are you hanging around here?" The Gryffindor scolded, crossing his arms at the two cats, curled up together awfully close. His own cat just blinked up at him.

"Come on, you're a Gryffindor cat, act like it!" Arthur exclaimed, reaching out to grab Scone and take him back to Gryffindor tower. Instead of complying, the Scottish Fold hissed and swatted at his freckled hands. The Brit furrowed his eyebrows, Scone never hissed at him, usually it was everyone else, never him. There was a few giggles behind, and the prefect turned to see a few Slytherin girls, probably fourth years.

"I'm a prefect! You should be in class!" Arthur snapped, they burst into another fit of giggles. It wasn't like any Slytherins would ever listen to a Gryffindor prefect and he couldn't take points for just walking the halls.

He scoffed and turned to his cat, ready to wrestle him back to Gryffindor tower. The two cats were happily purring together, brushing against each other. Were they more than friends? A few minutes of dodging his cat's claws and hearing the laughs behind him, Arthur gave up.

He turned back to the girls and realized something. "Do you know who's cat this is?" The Gryffindor asked.

"I thought he was yours." The tallest one responded, Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Not him, that one." He retorted, pointing to the Maine Coon.

"I think that's Alfred Jones's cat! My brother shares a dorm with him." Another one added.

Alfred Jones, he was a Slytherin in Arthur's year. He was also a prefect, but they were only in a few classes together. He was working to be an Auror, so he was in almost every NEWTS class, while Arthur was working to be a journalist, hopefully for the Daily Prophet. The blond nodded,"Thank you." He left Scone with the other cat, not wanting to get a scratch or irritate the easily angered cat. He'd win his cat back and get Alfred to deal with his own. No cat of his would be sneaking off to anywhere near the Slytherin dormitory after all this. Alfred probably didn't want his cat dating a Gryffindor cat anyway.

A week passed before Arthur managed to find Alfred and approach him. Alfred had left their few classes together too quickly, so he found the Slytherin prefect in the library.

He was sitting alone by a snowy window, as it was early December. There were several books spread around, and he was too busy scribbling on a parchment to notice Arthur sit down across from him. After a few minutes of silence, Arthur cleared his throat, making Alfred jump and look up.

The Brit was met with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, his breath hitched as they met his own emerald gaze. Alfred watched him with confused, bright sky blue eyes, hidden partly by glasses. He was tan and well built, taller than Arthur by several centimeters, the Brit could practically imagine the Slytherin's toned body underneath those black robes. Arthur recalled that he was a chaser on the Slytherin team as well. His hair was a perfect golden blond shade, and the Gryffindor wondered how he had never noticed how attractive Alfred was.

His wondering was interrupted by the Slytherin waving a hand in front of his face. "Dude, ya' okay? You're staring."

Arthur jumped and felt his face heat. "Oh, yes. Smashing! You're perfect- I mean I'm perfect!" He heard a shush from Madam Pince a few shelves over.

Alfred smiled,"Okay.. Do you need something? This essay's due Friday."

"Yes, I'm not sure exactly how to go about this, but I think our cats are dating." Arthur said.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Is this a joke or something? Did the Gryffindor captain put you up to this?"

"No. My cat has been disappearing so I went looking for him, and found him with another cat, and these Slytherin fourth years told me that it was your cat." He explained.

Alfred still looked puzzled. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

The Brit frowned,"Something! Aren't you concerned, Scone is acting strange because of your cat!"

"You named your cat Scone?"

"That doesn't matter!" Apparently it did matter because it caused Alfred to start laughing loudly. Arthur blushed, and started started snickering, just a little. The American's laugh was just too contagious.

This resulted in both sixth years being kicked out of the library by Madam Pince, ruining Arthur's happiness. The library was one of his favorite spots in the castle, and now he was banned for a week. "Nice going, your obnoxious laugher got us banned."

"You were laughing too! It's your fault for naming your cat Scone." Alfred argued. "You wanna go find our cats?"

Arthur sighed but his heart skipped a beat at the thought of more time with the American."Fine, but you better not get us kicked out of anywhere else." Alfred just shrugged and smirked, then started leading him down the hall.

In the end, Arthur ended up falling for Alfred and they started dating along with their cats. Sometimes his cat could be quite irritating, but he did lead Arthur to his future husband.

 **A pretty bad ending, but I didn't want it to get too long... like my other _one-shots..._**

 **I really want to do some more pottertalia but it keeps ending up into a full length story that I get too lazy to write after three chapters. I'm thinking maybe I'll just post what I have now and update it every once in a while, what do you guys think?**


End file.
